kierans_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario Mario, famous mascot of Nintendo and widely recognized as the face of video gaming in general, is a Brooklyn-born Italian plumber residing in the Mushroom Kingdom, In his games, Mario is known for being able to use a wide variety of power up items to enhance his abilities, such as Fire Flowers, Super Mushrooms, Power Stars, among others. This is a trait he shares with Luigi, despite the latter being more timid and wary. They have many friends in the Kingdom, namely Yoshi, a green dinosaur with a huge appetite and prehensile tongue, the numerous Toads which inhabit the kingdom, and Princess Peach Toadstool, the fair and beautiful ruler who shares a romantic interest with Mario. History Adventures as a baby Mario's adventures began when he and his brother Luigi were mere infants. The stork that carried the two babies was ambushed by Kamek, and successfully kidnapped Luigi, but Mario barely managed to escape, falling from the sky and onto the back of his future companion, Yoshi, and on his island home of Yoshi's Island. With Yoshi and his fellow Yoshis escorting him, baby Mario and Yoshi traveled across the island, defeating all of Kamek's creations when they spotted him or vice versa (including Burt the Bashful, Salvo the Slime, Bigger Boo, Roger the Potted Ghost, Prince Froggy, Naval Piranha, Marching Milde, Hookbill the Koopa, Sluggy the Unshaven, Raphael the Raven, and Tap-Tap the Red Nose), and were soon able to defeat Kamek and a young Bowser and save Luigi and the stork that carried them. However, Mario and Luigi were delivered to the wrong couple shortly after, and they were ambushed again when the stork picked them up to take them to their real parents. Just as before, Luigi was stolen, and Mario landed back on an island, this time Egg Island, and back onto Yoshi's back. Once more, the Yoshis lead Mario to his infant brother, fighting more of Kamek's evil creations along the way (including Big Beanie, Count Fang, King Clawdaddy, Furious Fred de Filet, and Punkey the Pokey Prince). Together they rescued him, defeated Kamek and baby Bowser once more, and even defeated an adult Bowser from the future. Afterwards, the stork took the two infant heroes to their correct parents. Soon after arriving and spending some time in the Mushroom Kingdom, they soon met their future selves, who had arrived to thwart the invasion of an alien species called The Shroobs. Soon, Kamek and his army of Toadies kidnap a number of infants, only to be attacked by the same stork that delivered Mario and Luigi to their parents. In the struggle, baby Mario and an infant Princess Peach fell onto Yoshi's Island. They soon met Yoshi, reunited with Yoshi in Mario's case, and joined him and his fellow Yoshi on a quest to save the other kidnapped infants, while also meeting an infant Donkey Kong, Wario, and even Baby Bowser. Turns out, it was an adult Bowser from the future and a Kamek from the same future that the adult Bowser was from that kidnapped the infants in order to find the Seven Star Children, seven infants that posses extraordinary amounts of power, in order to harness said power to take over the universe he was/is from. With help from Kamek of the past, the Yoshis and the Star Children manage to defeat the evil Koopa overlord, though Kamek managed to escape. Afterwards, the seventh Star Child, a Yoshi, was born. This Yoshi would go on to become a faithful companion to the Mario brothers and his future allies. The job hunting/switching era After the constant attacks against the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi's parents sent their two children down through a warp pipe to another world, far from Bowser's grasp. During this time, Mario was drafted into a war as a teenager, but after he was relieved from duty, he returned to his home and brother Luigi and they began searching for jobs. The first job they took up was as part of a wrecking crew. However, after getting regularly abused by Spike the foreman, Mario quit to find another job while Luigi stayed behind. After he quit, he tried job after job. He tried everything from opening and operating a cement factory, to being a doctor battling evil viruses, to being a boxing referee, to being an archaeologist, to being a painter, to juggling for pocket change, and many other jobs until he finally settled on being a carpenter. Time as a carpenter While working as a carpenter, he found a girlfriend named Pauline, and even got a pet gorilla named Donkey Kong, but soon forced him to balance on a barrel while juggling pineapples for the amusement of others. However, Donkey Kong and his son, DK Jr. broke out of captivity. DK Jr went into hiding, while his father kidnapped Pauline and took her up one of the construction sites in the city. However, Mario captured Donkey Kong, locked him in a cage, and used him as bait to attract DK Jr out of hiding. DK Jr managed to rescue his father, and the two left Mario behind to return to their home, Donkey Kong Island. Mario would end up getting in trouble for having a pet gorilla without a proper license, and agreed with New York's finest to find and capture the two apes before they left. Mario eventually heard that DK and DK Jr were in Stanley's Greenhouse, but was too late to capture them as they retreated before he arrived. Time as a plumber/destiny revealed Eventually, Pauline broke up with Mario and he joined his brother Luigi in a business that would become their calling, plumbing. While in the sewers, the Mario Brothers had to fix some pipes, but soon found creatures coming out of the pipes. They were actually soldiers sent by Bowser to find and capture the brothers, as Kamek told him of their destiny as two of the seven Star Children. However, the brothers defeated Bowser's troops, thwarting King Koopa's plan. Eventually, the two found the warp pipe that led to the land of their birth, the Mushroom Kingdom. The return home First adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom After finding the warp pipe that led to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi learned that Bowser, now grown up, had taken over the land and cast a spell over the citizens, turning them into bricks, stones, and plants. Mario and Luigi fought their way through Bowser's minions and made it to his castle, rescuing Princess Peach. However, she was captured once more by Bowser, who emerged from the lava he was sent into, prompting the Mario Brothers to chase after him once more, this time across more difficult terrain. Soon, Bowser conjured up a storm to cause the Super Leaves on a Super Leaf Tree to blow away in order to obtain their power. However, Mario thwarted his plan and saved Princess Peach, and his brother Luigi, and then Peach again, defeating the persistent Bowser time and time again. Journey across the Mushroom World After his triumph over Bowser's plan to use the power of the Super Leaves, Mario and Luigi went on a new adventure to save all the countries of the Mushroom World that were conquered by Bowser's children, the Koopalings (Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig). However, upon returning to Peach's castle, the brothers realized that the princess was captured and set out to Bowser's stronghold in the Dark Land to save her. Ultimately, the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach went on a vacation to Dinosaur Land after the last adventure and rescue, but Bowser proved to be persistent and kidnapped her once again, while also casting a spell on the land. This spell caused the Yoshis in the land to become imprisoned within eggs, but Mario and Luigi, along with a Yoshi, who is one of the Seven Star Children, they saved, tracked Bowser down to the Valley of Bowser and defeated him, saving the princess and breaking the spell. After returning home, Bowser returned and kidnapped Peach once more. Mario followed him to his castle, but was soon ousted by the arrival of a giant, talking, evil sword named Exor, leader of the Smithy Gang, who took Bowser's castle as his own and destroyed the Star Road upon his arrival. Mario then set out to find the Seven Stars to restore the Star Road, with Mallow, Geno, Princess Peach, and even Bowser joining him on his quest, and together, they destroyed Exor and the entire Smithy Gang. The Quest for the Power Stars Some time after Exor's defeat, Bowser set his sights on stealing the 120 Power Stars from Princess Peach's castle as well as trapping the Princess and her servants within the walls of the castle. Ultimately, it took the combined team of Mario, Lugi, Yoshi, and a now adult Wario to find all the Power Stars, defeat Bowser, and save the Princess. Captured by King Boo Some time after saving Peach and her subjects and recovering the Power Stars, Mario received word from Luigi that he won a new mansion. Wasting no time, he rushed to the mansion, only to find that it was a trap set for both him and Luigi by King Boo. Luigi eventually found him after fighting through King Boo's fellow Boos and ghostly minions. King Boo then resurrected the spirit of Bowser and drew Luigi into fighting the revived Koopa King. Ultimately, King Boo and Bowser's ghost were captured and Mario was released from his portrait prison by Luigi and his new ally, Professor Elvin Gadd (E. Gadd for short) who supplied Luigi with the Poltergust 3000 to capture the ghosts. Isle Delfino Vacation After being rescued, Mario and Peach soon went on a vacation to Isle Delfino while Luigi stayed behind to try and become a doctor. During this excursion, Mario was framed for crimes of vandalism that he didn't commit. Thus, he was sentenced to clean up the mess. However, he discovered that he had an evil doppelganger who was the one who framed him. And so, with help from Kieran and his friends, Mario defeated a truly ressurected Bowser and his son, Bowser Junior and cleared his name. The Jewelry Land Safari After Mario returned from his vacation on Isle Delfino, Yoshi joined him on his quest to save Jewelry Land from Bowser, who divided the land into a light and dark half, and also kidnapped the ruler of the land, King Fret and his son Prince Pine. Saving the Princess's voice When representative of the Beanbean Kingdom arrived to give a gift to Peach from the Bean Queen, the ambassadors are revealed to be a witch named Cackaletta and a wizard named Fawful who steal Peach's voice and retreat. As Mario and Luigi go after them, Fawful proceeds to capture Bowser, prompting his minions to go save their master. Ultimately, the villains were defeated, Bowser was rescued, and Peach's voice was returned. Saving the past, present, and future Fawful ended up returning after his initial defeat and aligned himself with Bowser, but they and the aliens invading the past known as the Shroobs were defeated by the Mario brothers and their past selves. Inside Bowser and curing the Blorbs Some time after Fawful's second defeat, Bowser found and ate a mushroom called the Vacuum Shroom that allowed him to inhale everything he saw with one breath, including the Mario Brothers! Ultimately, as they traveled, quite literally, inside the belly of the beast while also searching for a cure for a Mushroom Kingdom ailment called the Blorbs, Bowser Jr., meanwhile, assumed command while his father was away fighting Fawful during his third attempt to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and dealt with Koopa Clan traitors Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, and Corporal Paraplonk. Saved by the Princess In a surprising change of pace, Bowser kidnapped Mario and Luigi instead of Peach by using the power of the Vibe Scepter from and taking the brothers to Vibe Island, allowing Peach to go on her own adventure to save the saviors of the Mushroom Kingdom. The land of dreams Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach are soon invited to Pi'illo Island, a place that is said to contain a special power to make people fall asleep. Ultimately, Princess Peach was pulled into the dream world by Antasma when Luigi fell asleep on a magic pillow and opened a portal to the dream world. Mario and the dream world version of his brother, known as Dream Luigi, soon defeated Antasma and Bowser, who was working with Antasma before turning on him, and saved both Princess Peach and Prince Dreambert. Team up with the paper kind During a drought in the Mushroom Kingdom, the paper counterparts of Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Kamek escape from their world in a story book and team up with their real counterparts. However, Mario's paper world counterpart also leaves his world to help them fight the two versions of Bowser and return the paper version to his world. The return of the King Boo and the destruction of the Dark Moon One night, King Boo manages to escape from his captivity and shatters the Dark Moon over Evershade Valley, causing the usually friendly ghosts to turn evil and mischievous. Professor E. Gadd then contacts Luigi and tells him of what happened. After arming himself with the Poltergust 5000, and gathering 4 of the 6 pieces of the Dark Moon and saving some Toads, Luigi learns of Mario's capture at the hands of King Boo and frees him after defeating and capturing King Boo and reassembles the Dark Moon. The quintet kidnappings Soon, Bowser returned and kidnapped Princess Peach four times with the help of his Koopalings, but all four times, the Mario Brothers defeated him and his children. The Star Festivals and the Sprixie Kingdom attacks After his four defeats, Bowser decided to take matters into his own hands and on the eve of the Star Festival, attempts to create his own galaxy using the powers of the Power Stars and the Grand Stars, and kidnaps Princess Peach to witness the event. However, Mario retrieves all the Power and Grand Stars, defeats Bowser, and saves Peach. In a parallel world, the eve of the Star Festival has arrived, but Bowser, now giant due to the Power Stars, attacks and attempts to create his own galaxy. However, Mario, Rosalina, and Yoshi manage to stop him. Back in the original world, Captain Toad and Toadette fights and defeats a bird who loves shiny things named Wingo after he takes some Power Stars. That night, during the Star Festival Bowser reveals to have kidnapped the princess of the Sprixie Kingdom, prompting Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach to travel through a transparent warp pipe to save her. They soon save all the Sprixie princesses that Bowser kidnapped and defeat the evil Koopa together. The land of Subcon After the Sprixie Kingdom save, Mario and his three friends ended up in the land of Subcon, where they fought and defeated the evil toad king named Wart in order to free the land from his evil. Flu season Soon, flu season hit the Mushroom Kingdom, prompting Mario to help cure the sick with his Megavitamins. However, a mad scientist named Mad Scienstein steals them, prompting Mario and Wario, who Mario thought was the thief, to go after him. Ultimately, Mad Scienstein is revealed to be just a puppet for his master, Rudy, who reveals that he had Mad Scienstein steal them to cure himself of his cold. Ultimately, Rudy was defeated, but Mario decided to make him happy by curing his cold. The Odyssey Some time later, Mario found Peach being kidnapped by a fancily dressed Bowser, who finally managed to defeat him and escape with Princess Peach. However, after meeting with Cappy in the Cap Kingdom and becoming his ally by promising to help save his sister Tiara, who was also kidnapped by Bowser, the two set off on a globe trotting mission across the Mushroom World, collecting enough Power Moons to get Mario to his final battle with Bowser. Soon, both Bowser and Mario tried proposing to the Princess, but Peach wasn't having any of it and decided to go out and travel the world with Tiara on her own terms. The third ghost trap After Mario concluded his Odyssey, he, Peach, some Toads, Luigi and Polterpup decided to accept an invitation to a free stay at The Last Resort hotel. They soon arrived and turned in, but as night fell, things got seriously spooky. Luigi soon found Princess Peach, the Toads, and Mario kidnapped and put into portraits by King Boo, who had somehow escaped again! With Professor E. Gadd's new Poltergust G-00, and some help from his gooey clone Gooigi, Luigi manages to save his brother, the Toads, and Princess Peach from King Boo. Journey to Sarasa Land and defeating Wario After returning from The Last Resort, Mario gets word that an evil space alien named Tatanga had attacked and kidnapped Princess Daisy. Mario rushed to her rescue and defeated Tatanga, and as a reward, Mario received his own land and castle. However, Wario, jealous of Mario's success, broke in the castle and took over the land. Mario managed to find the six golden coins needed to unlock the castle, where he battled and kicked Wario out of the castle. Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Nintendo Category:Red Characters Category:Kieran's adventure team